Brenda's Betrayal
by Katie Mae
Summary: Crossover: TS and Animorphs. When Brenda is infested by the Yeerks, the Animorphs and Erek are sent to Teamo Supremo's state by the Ellimist. Can the two groups of heroes work together for a common puropse? Teamo pairings: CB, Animorphs pairings: CJ, RT
1. Infestation

Disclaimer: Yeah, right. Like I really own _Animorphs_ or Teamo Supremo. The very idea is preposterous.

This story is a Teamo Supremo/Animorphs crossover. It takes place when the members of Teamo Supremo are sophomores in high school. They haven't fought any of their villains since they were in seventh grade, because they have all either died or retired from villainy. The main couple is Crandall/Brenda, but there will also be a little bit of Jake/Cassie and Rachel/Tobias. I made up the last names for Brenda, Crandall, and Hector.

**_Brenda's Betrayal_**

Prologue: Infestation 

Brenda Hancock stood outside of the building that used to be the state's First United Methodist Church; the once-abandoned building had recently been renovated and transformed into the state headquarters of The Sharing, a nationwide, family-oriented program similar to Girl Scouts or Boy Scouts but for everyone instead of just children. Brenda had heard some of the kids in her science class discussing the weekly meetings and numerous volunteer projects that the group had done since The Sharing began three months ago. One of Brenda's good friends, Molly, was a member. Molly told Brenda stories of playing pool and foosball with the "full members", who all tried to make everyone as comfortable as possible.

Taking a deep breath to calm the instinctive feeling of walking into a trap, Brenda entered the building to see what it was all about. She came in just in time to catch the opening statements of the speaker. The young man told his story, speaking about his lonely and abusive childhood. He then told everyone about how becoming a full member changed his entire life. He urged everyone in the room to apply for full membership, reminding them that it was no charge. Brenda was so impressed by this young man that she immediately walked toward the membership table and promptly wrote her name down. The woman behind the table handed her a membership form, which she hurriedly filled out. As soon as she handed the form back to the woman, she was led to a back room.

         "Hello, Brenda. I see that this is your first visit here. Why are you suddenly interested in becoming a full member?" the same young man who had spoken earlier asked her.

         "Well, I just think that it's time for a change. I'd like to help with your volunteer effort, and make some new friends."

         "In that case, Brenda, you've come to the right place. Now, I'm going to show you something, all right? It's just a little test to make sure you're cut out to be a full member." The young man walked over to a small whirlpool tub, which Brenda could now see was filled with a steely-gray sludge. The boy stuck a hand into the muck and pulled out a fat slug-like creature, with no visible eyes or mouth.

         "This," the boy said, "is a Yeerk. In order to become a full member, you must let this Yeerk be put into your ear for a few moments. It won't hurt; that is, unless you make us force you."

         Brenda gulped heavily, then nodded. She turned her head, tucking her long purple hair behind her ear to expose the canal.

         The boy, whose name was Tom, placed the front end of the Yeerk next to Brenda's ear. She could feel the cold, slimy creature begin to crawl into her ear canal. She could hear Tom cackle wickedly as she realized that she was making a terrible mistake. She tried to stand, but was caught from behind by a strong pair of arms. Suddenly, a sharp pain entered her arm, and she knew no more.

=-=-=-=-=

Okay, that took an unexpected turn there at the end. But that is what writing is all about, right? Anyway, I hope you all liked the prologue. The next chapter will again focus on Brenda. It'll be another short one, because it's just about her feelings and emotions as she awakes and realizes she no longer has any control over her own body. As the story continues, I'll be switching back and forth between Brenda's narration from inside her mind, and third person.

R/R!!!! TTFN!

Katie


	2. Awakening

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, except for my copy of the Animorphs Game Boy Color game, but we won't get into that right now.

Note: Sorry, everyone, but this is going to be another short chapter. Basically, it's just Brenda getting to know her Yeerk. I made up the Yeerk's name.

BTW, Brenda is 16 because her birthday is in October (this takes place in November), so she started school when she was almost 6. Crandall and Hector are both 15.

(Yeerk speak)  
"_Host speaking to Yeerk_"

Brenda's Betrayal  
Chapter One: Awakening  
Brenda's POV

I awoke to a pounding headache, my eyes blurry. I tried to blink them, but found that I couldn't move a muscle. I was paralyzed! I tried to call for help, but found that I couldn't speak. That was when I started to get really worried. You're not paralyzed, Brenda, a cruel voice in my head said to me.

_"Who are you?"_ I thought.

(Who am I? I am Jaflar 421 of the Sulp Niar Pool. I am your body's master. I am officially your worst nightmare.)

Needless to say, I was shocked and afraid. I tried my hardest to wake up, thinking that this was all a bad dream.

Unfortunately, I soon realized it was anything but. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't blink, breathe, or move my arms. I couldn't even twitch a finger, no matter how badly I wanted to. I couldn't scratch an itch that had suddenly appeared; I couldn't run my fingers through my long, messy hair. I couldn't look around my room, hoping for some kind of familiarity to calm me down.

(Well, let's see what kind of memories you have, shall we?) Jaflar asked me.

_What are you talking about?"_

(Well, if I'm going to accurately portray you to your friends, I have to know all about your history,) Jaflar said mockingly.

Suddenly, I was transported to my first day of kindergarten, when I had slipped on some chocolate milk and gotten spaghetti all over my brand new dress. I could hear Jaflar cackling appreciatively at my humiliation.

The Yeerk skipped ahead to the moment when I first realized that I was going to be a superhero. I was forced to watch again the joy that I had felt in that moment when the smart and slightly weird Crandall Cravenson asked me to join his team of superheroes, along with a mutual friend named Hector Corriro.

Jaflar sped along through my life, only stopping at moments and images that were particularly humiliating or embarrassing. Eventually, she reached my memories of the sophomore class trip to the Mt. Lucia ski resort. She watched in ecstasy as Crandall presented me with my birthday present; it was a beautiful necklace in the shape of a coiled rope, which he had made himself in shop class. She crowed over my burst of emotion at that moment, when I had given Crandall a small kiss on the cheek.

(So you like this boy, do you?)

_"Me? No way."_

(Brenda, you cannot hide anything from me. I can read you like an open book. I have a feeling you are going to be an interesting host.)

_"What do you mean by host?"_

(I'm what you humans would call a parasite. By myself, I have no body. I'm similar to an Earth slug, but I have even more limitations. I cannot see, hear, smell, or taste. In my natural state, I have a kind of sonar, and I can feel touch, as well as change my body's shape to fit my surroundings. I can also sense electrical currents, especially those between synapses within a brain. In order to experience true life, as you do, I must wrap my body around a creature's brain and tie myself into its synapses. In that way, I gain control of the creature's body, as well as full access to every memory.)

((AN- this explanation is for the sole benefit of those who aren't familiar with the _Animorphs_ book series by K.A. Applegate. Also, it ties in because no member of Teamo Supremo has ever dealt with aliens in this sense before.))

_"Oh,"_ was all I could say. _"So where do you live if you're not in my body?"_

(I live in a Yeerk pool. That is where I gain energy; since I cannot eat, and human food will only nourish your body, I must absorb the Kandrona rays that are beamed into the Yeerk pool every three days. Otherwise, I will die.)

_"Wow."_

(Yes.)

Suddenly, I heard my phone ring. Jaflar made my hand pick up the receiver and bring it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I heard my "self" say. It was strange to hear my voice without controlling it.

"Hey Brenda. It's Crandall. How are you?"

Jaflar said, (Oohhh, this is going to be fun. Brenda, I hope you don't mind if I make a move on your man.)

I once again heard my detached voice. "Oh, I'm just fine. Hey, will you meet me down at the park today at noon? I have something I need to tell you."

"Why can't you tell me on the phone?"

"Well…actually, it's kind of important, and I'm not sure if my sibling is listening in." Suddenly, I heard a gasp and the _click!_ of an extension being hung up quickly.

"All right, then. Today at noon. See you then, Brenda."

"Bye, '_Captain_' Crandall." Jaflar made my body hang up the phone.

_"Why in the world did you do that? And what's up with calling him 'Captain'?"_

(What? As I was watching your memories, I distinctly remember seeing him blush when you would accidentally call him 'Captain' even after you quit the hero business. It seemed like a good idea to me.)

_"Well, it wasn't. Anyway, if we're going to meet him, we might as well get ready. The park is a good ten miles away. That's a long walk."_

(Well, guess what? I'm driving. Don't worry,) she added as she observed my evident panic. (My previous host was a school bus driver.)

_"Well, okay. But just so you know, I only got my license three weeks ago. Don't expect it to be easy to convince my parents to let you drive the car."_

(I'll try to keep that in mind.)

----

Okay, sorry for the bad ending, everyone. If you're wondering why Brenda isn't yelling or fighting, it's because she understands defeat from being a superhero, and she realizes that if she tries anything funny, Hector or (gasp!) Crandall could be in danger. Now, the next chapter will be focusing on the Animorphs, then we'll get back to Teamo Supremo. Oh, and it's been a while since I've watched Teamo Supremo, so if I have any details wrong, let me know. A big thanks to Nintendo Maximus for setting me straight on Hector's last name; I made sure that I put in the name from the show instead of one of my own. Well, that's all for now. Adios, au revoir, ciao, aloha, and good night!


	3. Discovery

Disclaimer: see first or second chapter.

Hey! I'm back with chapter three! I figured I needed to give our favorite alien-butt-kicking teens some screen time, so I came up with this little filler chapter. It literally fills in the major plot hole that I've discovered. All of the Animorphs are high school juniors, so they can drive. BTW, I'm biased toward Ohio, so Ohio (namely Columbus) is where Brenda, Hector, and Crandall live.

Thought-speak

Brenda's Betrayal Chapter three: Discovery 

        "So, what's this meeting about?" Marco asked Jake as he slumped against a stack of hay bales. Cassie did the same, though she  remained silent.

Jake replied, "I'll tell you when the others get here."

Suddenly, Rachel appeared in her brand new red Jeep. She parked next to Jake's blue Audi TT and hopped out, along with Erek. The two entered the barn and took seats.

"So, Jake, what's up?" Rachel asked.

Before Jake could answer, a high-pitched, inhuman shriek could be heard. The five in the barn looked up to see a red-tailed hawk and an osprey fly through the opening near the roof. The hawk came to rest on a rafter, while the osprey came to the floor, quickly demorphing into the young Andalite cadet named Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, better known as Ax. 

Hey, guys. Sorry we're late, Tobias said apologetically. Ax got caught up in his soap operas again.

"Better late than never," Jake said. "Now, the reason why I've called you all here is because I've been having strange dreams again. You all remember when the Ellimist sent us to the Iskoort home world?" Everyone nodded. "Well, in my dream, the Drode appears to me, telling me that Crayak's got a new plan. He keeps talking about some girl named Brenda, and this thing called Teamo Supremo. He tells me to go to Ohio. Then I wake up."

"Okay," Marco says, drawing it out. "I officially think that you've gone off the deep end, buddy. No offense."

Before Jake could respond, a familiar-looking old man appeared.

"Hello, Animorphs and Erek. It has been quite some time."

"Hello, Ellimist," Erek replied.

"Jake, I have been deliberating with Crayak for quite some time. I have allowed him to make the Yeerks begin a branch of The Sharing in Columbus, Ohio. However, there is one condition."

"What's that?" Rachel said dryly. "That we get to go and try to stop it?"

Suddenly, the old man was gone. The Animorphs and Erek were all staring at something that couldn't possibly be human. It was a jumble of biological, mechanical, and chemical components that somehow seemed to work together as one.

THIS IS JUST A SMALL PART OF MY BODY/SHIP, the Ellimist said, his voice huge. THIS PART OF ME HELPED TO CREATE THE PEMALITES.

"Why are you showing us this?" Jake asked.

THIS IS A LESSON TO YOU. IF YOU CHOOSE TO ACCEPT THE MISSION TO DESTROY THE YEERK MOVEMENT IN OHIO.

"What do you mean?" Marco added.

THERE ARE FORMS OF EVIL ON YOUR PLANET OTHER THAN THE YEERKS. OHIO WAS A CENTER FOR VILLAINS OF MANY TYPES AT ONE TIME. THERE WERE THREE CHILDREN THAT USED REVOLUTIONARY NEW WEAPONS TO COMBAT THESE VILLAINS. THESE CHILDREN CALLED THEMSELVES "TEAMO SUPREMO." THOUGH THE CHILDREN HAVE NOW GROWN, THE VILLAINS ARE STILL THIRSTY FOR REVENGE. ONE OF THE MEMBERS OF TEAMO SUPREMO HAS ALREADY BEEN INFESTED BY THE YEERKS. IF THE YEERKS GAIN CONTROL OF THE GOVERNOR OR THE CHIEF OF POLICE, THE VILLAINS MAY BE RELEASED TO WREAK HAVOC ON THE STATE, AND PERHAPS THE ENTIRE COUNTRY. IF THESE VILLAINS BECOME INFESTED, THE TROUBLE WILL SPREAD WORLDWIDE.

"Okay, so you've given us reasons to go. But what will come out of it?" Cassie queried.

THAT, I CANNOT SAY. JUST KNOW THAT YOUR FIGHT WITH THE YEERKS WILL HAVE A MUCH BETTER OUTCOME.

"So, if we decide to go along with this, how will we go about it?" Erek wondered aloud.

YOU MUST WORK WITH THE OTHER MEMBERS OF TEAMO SUPREMO. GIVEN THE RIGHT ABILITIES, THEY WILL BE USEFUL ALLIES. I WILL LEAVE YOU NOW. WHEN YOU HAVE REACHED A DECISION, I WILL RETURN.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light blinded everyone. By the time their vision returned, they were back in the barn.

"Well, that was freaky," Rachel said.

"Okay, you heard the Ellimist. We need to make a decision," Jake told everyone. "Let's take a vote."

Rachel and, to the surprise of everyone, Cassie immediately replied, "Go."

Jake, Erek, and Ax gave the same answer.

Tobias said, I go if everyone else goes.

"Now, wait a minute," Marco spoke. "What did the Ellimist mean by 'the right abilities'? Was he talking about giving them the power to morph?"

"Honestly, I think he was," Jake answered. "I mean, if these kids are trying to save their friend, I don't think that they're going to turn on us."

"Well, this is with extreme protest, but.I vote 'go', too. Just for the sake of kicking Yeerk butt."

"All right, then. It's settled. When do we leave?" Jake asked the shadowy old man who had just reappeared in the barn.

NOW.

*Katie Mae comes out of her nuclear fallout shelter, looks around nervously for anyone throwing rotten fruits* 

Wow. I actually wrote a good cliffhanger! At least, I think it's good.

Anyway, I know that the characters in this chapter were really OOC, but since they've never been in this type of situation before, I think it'll be okay. I tried to get Rachel to be very Xena-like with wanting to leave, and Marco to be kind of sarcastic, as well as not really wanting to go. Just in case anyone is wondering, I'm going to make this be about one year after Animorphs #26, _The Attack_.

And now, I shall leave you with my own version of an old Chinese proverb:

"If you read a story, you make yourself happy for a day. If you review a story, you make the author happy for a lifetime (or, at the least, two days)."

Toodles!


End file.
